


Killing Georgie

by lilysmiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Greater Good can go hang, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysmiles/pseuds/lilysmiles
Summary: The life of Harry Potter is a clusterfuck of unimaginable proportions combined with an existential crisis. The life of Georgie Denbrough was great. Until it wasn’t. Until it ended, actually.So what would happen if two parallel lines never meant to meet combined? What if Harry Potter went, ‘screw the Greater Good, I am out of here!’ and became Georgie instead?
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys if you are reading this, you've probably seen IT. If you haven't, SPOILER: it's disturbing. So yeah... read at your own risk. IT has got to eat.

Prologue

WTF?

Honestly, **_WTF_**???!!!

I have no words.

None at all.

What had just _happened_?

Is it another one of the lemon-drop loving pedophile's schemes? Hadn’t he had his fun at the expense of the Drama that was the life of Harry Potter?

Couldn’t I catch a break?

For once?

It’s not like I am asking for something unobtainable.

But then again, I had always been the gullible fool.

Now that I think about it, I find the events of the past seven years of my life to be strange. Unnatural. Surreal.

Why did I even do what I did at the end?

Why did I trust the words of a man that as it turned out, did nothing but lie to me and the memories of another that loathed the ground I stood on?

Why?

Why didn’t I try to get the opinion of an expert?

What guarantee did he even have that a timely Avada was all a Hocrux needed to be destroyed? Why didn’t they use it for all those others then? It would have definitely made everything so much easier…

Maybe it was just another one of those Light-sided prejudices…

But then again, at the time I didn’t even _think_ to ask.

Why?

What had happened to the Harry that brought back such brilliant reports that the Dursleys frothed at the mouth in envy? The one who had read every book in the school library? The one who played around with wandless magic and was best friends with some snakes…???

Did that ever happen?

I couldn’t even remember that before now…

But then again, I am not surprised that Dumblefuck knew how to use an Obliviate. Needed a gullible little pawn, didn’t he?

But what happened before is the very least of my problems.

Because after the forest?

The blaring white train station with the old goat waiting there just for me?

When that man had the sheer _audacity_ to once again spout his ‘Power of Love’ drivel, I couldn’t resist the overwhelming urge to speak my mind.

And so when he started ‘hinting’ about going back, I told him to shove his explanations where the sun doesn’t shine and boarded a random train. The only criteria I had was it had to be a different train. Different from the one I was being pushed towards. 

But maybe, just maybe I should have listened to the old pervert. Maybe for once he actually said something helpful for a change. But at the time I didn’t _care_.

And one thing I will never regret is seeing the dumbfounded and then pissed off look on his face just before he tried to chase after me. But some outside force was dragging him further and further away until I can swear the I heard his agonizing scream somewhere near the horizon.

But that is a thing of the past.

Because now I have to face the present.

The present where I am a baby.

A baby named Georgie.

Chapter 1

The life of Georgie Denbrough was simple.

And Harry Potter preferred it that way.

Derry was the kind of small town where nothing ever happened. There were no psychopaths out for his blood or magical creatures out on a rampage. He had perfectly normal parents, if a bit overbearing in their love. He had a doting elder brother who reminded him too much of himself at that age. There were no adventures. No danger. And he liked it that way.

But something was off.

He couldn’t tell what exactly, but his intuition, that sixth-sense that saved his life too many times too count was always a constant buzz inside his mind. And it was getting stronger. Louder. Until eventually he could almost hear the metaphorical warning bells blaring through constantly.

At first he was on guard.

Because to ignore the warning given was the action of a fool. And regardless of what anyone would think, he didn’t survive so long as Harry Potter by ignoring his instincts.

But as time passed and nothing seemed to change, he grew frustrated. It wasn’t just the very real if hidden danger that earned his ire. No. It was the constant feeling of anticipation that just wouldn’t go away that got on his nerves.

He would honestly rather something happen already.

Regardless of being unable to access his magic.

Of not being ready.

And so one day, Harry, or little Georgie went out to play.

And never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A year prior_

Little Georgie was skipping through the grass.

He couldn’t help it.

For all that he enjoyed being the focus of love, he wasn’t used to the attention. He needed some time alone which as a young child, he couldn’t get. But there was only so much he could handle before ‘loving’ turned into ‘overbearing’, so he slipped out his window and disappeared into the night.

He understood that what he did was irresponsible.

He knew.

He just didn’t care.

Because the front his new family put up? That wonderful family love? It _didn’t exist_. But it took him so long to notice because for once in his life, he wanted to be deceived. Lied to.

But if any trait of Harry Potter carried through completely, it was his hate of lies. And liars.

So eventually it took all his efforts not to scream at his doting parents.

_You have TWO sons!_

_Father, stop pretending that you aren’t a cheat!_

_Mother, that box of antidepressants you hide in the bathroom can’t make anything better! Don’t run away from reality!_

_Bill is beautiful, wonderful and has so many good things about him! Things you refuse to recognize because of a small speech defect!_

_Bill! Stop putting yourself down or selling yourself short. You are capable of great things one day._

Eventually he couldn’t hold it all in.

But for all that the days belonged to the consistent attention of the adults, the nights were an entirely different thing altogether.

They belonged to him.

And him _alone_.

Not that anyone knew, of course.

***

Although Georgie didn’t have his magic anymore, it wasn’t gone completely. Or forever, he suspected. After all, as Snape had aptly put it, they had been doing nothing but foolish ‘wand-waving’. None of the so-called ‘wizards’ could do any worthwhile magic to speak of without their wands.

And the Ministry liked it that way.

After all, it’s so much easier to control a herd of sheep. Snap one’s wand and they are helpless. Chuck them in Azkaban and they are stuck. Throw them into the muggle world and they are lost. Completely. Ignorant. Scared. Powerless. All the more reason to follow the rules. To let greedy idiots ban entire branches of magic. To make everyone reliant on a fragile little stick.

And as sad as it was to admit, Harry was one of those sheep.

Of course he could have chosen the ‘simple’ way. Taken a long strand of his hair, some wood and made a substitute. But that wouldn’t have solved the problem. It would have actually made it worse. Because as a child, he has the unique opportunity to re-learn. _Properly_.

So every night he slips out. To practice.

But so far he has had no luck. All his abilities seem to come down to is Parseltongue and some Metamorphism. So basically, the same bloodline gifts he had in his last life. One of which was the very thing that grew his hair back overnight, mended broken bones and even maintained his very mirror-image, stereotypical Potter appearance no matter how beaten and bloody he got. But it seemed to lay forgotten as soon as he left for Hogwarts even when he can remember practicing changing his features with plans to run away and not be taken back to the Dursleys like so many times before when he was ‘miraculously’ found by _‘child services’_ half-way across the country.

And the other? The ‘dark’ gift the old pedophile swore up-and-down was a result of housing a Hocrux? One meant to disappear as soon as its gone? It _didn’t_. So _someone_ lied (how _surprising_ ) and either Lily Evans was no muggle-born (or was just less than faithful, and isn’t _that_ a disturbing thought when thinking with _whom_?!) or the Potters had more secrets he never knew. All three were equally likely.

But what use was the ability to speak to snakes in a deadbeat town in the middle of nowhere and to be able to rearrange his face? _Literally_? Other than for having a very ‘interesting’ conversation with some pythons at the zoo that only think about food or making plans to run away and live a life of crime (which he _wasn’t_ ) being a Parseltongue and a Metamorphagus in real life was _hardly_ useful.


End file.
